Finding Freedom
by Jouji Shibue
Summary: Mina had everything she always wanted. Top selling albums, an amazing boyfrend, a proposal on the way. With everything so perfect she couldn't explain why she felt so trapped until a trip home revealed more than she could imagine. Rei/Mina Lemon/Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you like this, I am trying something different. Please review and tell me if i should continue or not. If it's that bad then forget it i won't. But if you enjoy please let me know. The more encouragement the sooner an update will come!**

*****This is a Rei/Mina story so beware F/F in later chapters.**

**Finding Freedom**

**Chapter 1**

The sun's bright rays pierced through the open shades as the first signs of morning woke the sleeping lump in the bed. It had been another long night, a night filled with alcohol and parties, along with false praise and even falser smiles. Groaning loudly the blonde rolled onto her back, the arms encasing her waist like an iron prison. _It always feels like a prison,_ she thought to herself. It wasn't that she didn't love her boyfriend, James, she did. It was more that lately that part of her that he was supposes to fill, the place in her heart that he belonged felt emptier than ever.

Mina groaned again pushing hard against the impeding arm, until she was able to slip from its grasp more easily. Sliding out from bed, the cool breeze of the air conditioning hit her naked body as she stepped over the carelessly discarded garments of the night before. Silently Mina slipped into the washroom shutting the door behind her.

She would need to be up soon either way, her manager would be calling to remind her of the CD signing in a few hours. She was glad the tour was nearly over, she needed a break. She needed some down time between the concerts, interviews, and constant promotional activities. _Four more day,_ she thought rubbing her aching temples, the dull throbbing of her hangover taking control. Turning the shower on, she adjusted the temperature before climbing in. Steam filled the space around her, Mina leaned her head against the shower wall allowing the tepid water to run over her.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ she wondered. The blonde chided herself over the usual feelings that had encompassed her as of late. What did she have to complain about, she often wondered to herself, with her usual cheerful smile plastered on her face for the public. She was the top selling artist on her label, had an amazing fan base, and already had more money then she could spend in a lifetime. This was her dream; she had been performing since she was fourteen and now everything that she had worked so hard to achieve she had. _If this is everything that I ever wanted then why does it feel so…._ She let the thoughts trail off in her mind.

Sighing, something she had found herself doing frequently these days, she thought back to the days when she was happiest. It was effortless; hands down Mina would have agreed her high school year were the best of her life. Maybe it was the fact that she had been able to stay in one place for a while, or maybe it was because it was the only time in her life that she had ever felt she had true friends.

_True friends…_ Once again she let the thoughts trail off. A grin crossed her face without being forced, she loved her friends. There was Serena, loud and outgoing; her blonde hair always in those signature pigtails. Mina had never met anyone like her, she had the uncanny ability to make friends like no one Mina knew; not like the superficial populous she often had surrounding her these days. Serena had been the thread that held their group of friends together, and she still played that role today. Without Serena's constant contact, Mina was positive she would have lost touch with them, with reality, with who she truly was. Not the pop star she played in the public eye but the individual with real emotions and feelings.

Her mind wondered to the rest of her friends Ami and Lita. Ami, the most intelligent person she knew; it was Ami's brilliance that had gotten her through high school mathematics, as well as chemistry and biology. Yet, it was also Ami who Mina knew she could lean on in times of desperation. Lita, on the other hand, had been a great friend and the pillar of strength. It was strength Mina had learned from her friend. It was that same strength that had kept Lita going for all the years following their high school graduation, the years where she had distanced herself from everyone who knew the real her, not the pop star with the record breaking hits.

Then there was Rei, the one most like her yet the one most different. This classic debutante with the temper like fire, a classically trained dancer that traveled the country. It was Rei who Mina found she could confide in the most, their connection had gone beyond the bounds of mere friendship, yet it was Rei that Mina had found herself shutting out first. It was an inexplicable connection that neither one of them had been able to admit, they have never voiced it out loud but allowed it to stay silent and unspoken through all the years.

The sound of the door opening drew Mina back to the present, thoughts of her past slipping away like the water that pooled around her feet. Leaning her head back, the water ran down Mina's face as the door to the shower slid open, quiet footsteps padding on the ground as a large muscular arm encased her waist.

"Morning Love," he whispered huskily in her ear. Mina leaned back into his embrace, his hands caressing her sides, running slowly up and down under the heat of the shower. His intention apparent from the lazy way in which nipped her neck, and the fervor of his touch on her skin.

"Morning," she greeted turning around to face him. James leaned down, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. His tongue skimming over hers, begging for entrance. She obliged, opening her lips to him, their tongues dancing in their usual pattern. "Shower," she muttered grinning against his indulgences.

"Uh-huh," he groaned into her mouth, his hands exploring her body. She could feel his arousal on her belly; feel his manhood throbbing against her skin. The water poured over their skin, drenching them both fully. James moved closer, his movements impetuous. Mina gasped as her back hit the cool tiled wall. Mina moaned unintentionally, as his hands massaged her backside, kneading her skin affectionately. "Tell me Baby, what you want?" he moaned against her skin as his lips continued their assault.

It was the most automatic reaction. "You," she mumbled lost in the ecstasy of his ministrations. He knew her body, like he knew his own. Ever touch that turned her on, every pulse point that made her gasp. His fingers slipped across his slippery skin, rubbing, arousing her further.

"That feels good, Baby," she moaned in his ear nipping at his earlobe. Her hands reaching out to massage his shoulders and arms, she felt him grin against her skin not taking a moment to stop his own attack on her skin. Moving his hips forward slightly she felt his hardness again against her stomach, a moan escaped her as she felt heat rising from her moist core.

Bring his face to hers she kissed him, moaning as his hands slid up her sides. His fingers caressing the soft skin of her stomach as they ran up the curve of her breasts. She whimpered as strong finger rolled a nipple between them, her body involuntarily arching toward him. He grinned again enjoying watching her quiver under his touch.

He had always enjoyed being the dominate one; Mina thought her back aching from the pressure of being held against the wall. James lowered his head again, his tongue running across her skin, nuzzling it as he headed towards her erect nipples. Taking one into his mouth he traced small circle around the hardened nipple of the other with his fingers. Mina whimpered as his teeth closed on her rosy peak, arching her back to bring herself more fully into his mouth. He growled against her skin suckling harder, his other hand snaking down to cup her bottom. Pulling her hips forcefully into his, she clutched his hair as he ground himself into her, his hardened member heavy and warm against her skin. An intense pressure spread within her, his lips going from one breast, teasing and nipping back to the other. His hands skimmed the smooth skin between her legs, his long fingers searching for the throbbing, sensitive nub he knew was there ready to be teased.

Mina moaned again, his fingers kneading her lightly, rubbing slow circles over her clit. He lips crashed back into hers roughly, her back hitting the wall again. Her pulse beating more rapidly as he tongue searched her more rapidly again. His hands moved lower, the heel of his palm grinding into her sensitive nub as he slowly pushed two strong fingers within her.

"Yes James," she moaned, throwing her head back and baring her neck to him. James moaned loudly in pleasure as her core tightened around his fingers. The pressure of her climax building within her.

"You're so fucking hot," he breathed into her ear, leaning the weight of his body against her to steadying her trembling form. He stroked his fingers harder and deeper within her. She knew he wanted her to beg, he always wanted her to beg but this time she wouldn't. Instead, she pushed herself into his kiss and onto his thrusting fingers biting her lower lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. Her hips bucked against his hand automatically, trying to get them as deep as they would go. James curled his fingers upward slightly and a cry escaped her lips as he hit her sweet spot. James grinned manipulating it repeatedly until she felt the tension coiling within.

"I can't hear you," he demanded, his fingers slowing but not leaving her aching core. The slower pace was excruciating against the throbbing already built up within.

He knew how to get her. She breathed deeply. "Please," she muttered turning away, the water cascading down their skin.

"I couldn't hear that Babe," he breathed, his hot breath against her skin. "Louder. Tell me what you want me to do."

Mina threw her head back, she knew if she didn't give him what he wanted he would just walk away leave her in this state. She needed him to finish what he started. "Please James," she cried out. With his free hand he forced her to look at his face, into his eyes. "Fuck me."

"As you wish," he muttered attacking her lips with his again.

He grinned again, his fingers starting up again, harder and deeper than before. The pressure once again building within her, begging for release. An intense pleasure coursed through her as the release finally came, consuming her until all she could do was writhe in his arms, clutching at him. Mina quivered in his arms, her body gently and gradually coming down from the euphoric feeling. James held her to him, listening to her breathing steady, slipping his fingers from her to hold her properly.

Mina felt him grind his pelvis into her, looking for his own release. Leaning her head back she wrapped her legs around his waist guiding him into her body. James entered her with one fierce thrust, groaning at the feeling of her, tight and wet, the heat of her core enveloping him. She squeezed him, locking her ankles behind his ass, she could feel the intense pleasurable pressure building within her again.

"Fuck," he grunted as he pounded into her, pulling out and plunging back in long, hard strokes. He crashed his lips into hers again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth again, tasting her.

"James," she gasped giving into her own primal desires. "Yes…James," she groaned encouraging him. He was filling her hard and fast, the aching of her back against the wall becoming painful as he pounded into her again and again. Waves of pleasure crashed over her as she gripped him tighter, digging her finger nails into his back.

"Harder," he grunted, slamming into her, holding her up with one hand as he reached between them. Finding the sensitive nub just above where he moved in and out, he stroked her, fingers pressing, pinching roughly against it trying to elicit further moans. Mina screamed out, her body tightening in his arms and around his member. Lowering her head against his neck, she bit down softly sucking on it feeling waves of pleasure run through her entire body. James hissed her name, she felt his muscles constrict.

"Baby, I'm going to…" Mina arched her back, clamping down on him one last time as his body shook with the power of his own release. His seed spilling into her.

"Mina…" he breathed, resting against each other for a long moment, the water , now lukewarm, still running over their bodies. Lifting his head he pulled out of her still holding her aching body up against the wall, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"I love you Mina," he said leaning down to kiss her lips.

"I love you too," Mina answered automatically, the words sounded hallow in her own mind but James didn't seem to notice. They cleaned up quickly, washing each other. He shut off the water and helped her out of the shower kissing her forehead affectionately.

Mina followed him into the bedroom, heading towards the closet as James settled back onto the bed content watching her. Absentmindedly Mina pulled the outfit out of the closet that had been shipped over the day before by her personal stylist. She unzipped the bag as James began to speak again.

"That was hot baby," he muttered rubbing his temples. "So I was thinking, you have a break coming up and I think it's time that I meet your parents."

Mina stopped what she was doing, her towel falling to the ground. Quickly reorganizing her features she shook her head. "I don't know."

"Why? Mina, I would like to meet your parents before I propose to you." Mina turned away, to afraid of what her face would convey if he saw her expression. "Besides, you were the one that said that I needed to meet your friends, and get their approval before we got married."

"I don't know," she repeated slipping into the dress. Why was it that the conversation was constantly turning to marriage these days, why was he being so adamant about it. Mina wasn't sure what she wanted, yeah she loved James, and they had been together since she first moved to the Los Angles to pursue her career but marriage. Wasn't that a huge step that she should be sure about, clearing the thoughts from her head she shook off the feeling of confinement. She felt his presence behind her before he felt his fingers on her skin, zipping up the dress from behind. "I'll think about it."

James laughed kissing her neck again. "It's too late, I already booked the flight. We leave next Friday for Georgia."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here is the deal i have felt slightly inspired and am hoping because i am updating so soon that I will get more reviews on this story. I am what you can call a review whore if you'd like. The more reviews i get the more likely i am to update sooner. I hope this will give you guys some more incentive to review.....**

**Please read and review!!!**

Chapter 2

Mina watched the passing scenery of the familiar streets of Willow Creek, Georgia, familiar memories of her childhood flooding her senses. Her leg tapped furiously as the car whizzed past the Crown Arcade, an old hang out from her youth. Taking a deep breath she turned to find James's eyes boring into her, searching her for any sign that she was going to jump out of the car and run. Not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind.

After his little stunt two weeks prior, planning a trip without her consent, Mina had started to shut down. She knew he had noticed the growing distance between them but she had overheard him on the phone blowing it off as "her own nervous energy of going home." This, Mina contented, was partly true. Yes, she was nervous to see her family but even more nervous for him to be meeting her friends.

The car turned left at the next light at Grove Street, immediately Mina felt her body stiffen, the house of her adolescence pulled into view and was greeted by the sight of her mother standing in the doorway, smiling placidly at them. Mina closed her eyes getting ready for the onslaught of negativity, and grateful James knew enough about her family life to be aware of what to expect. Her mother couldn't outright speak about James in his presence, however snide and disrespectful her tone maybe. Behind closed doors, when it was just the two of them that was a different story. She wasn't sure what kind of reception to expect, having never truly discussed with her parents what kind of gentlemen caller she should be bringing home, but James had qualities she knew her family would like, namely he came from money. The thought made her stomach twist in an unpleasant manner. James reached over taking her hand, kissing it gently, reassuringly. The car slowed to a halt in front of the house; tentatively Mina stepped out, adjusting her skirts with her hand to smooth any wrinkles.

Appearance was everything to her family, it was a lesson she had learned long ago. As long as outward appearances seemed in order, everything behind closed doors could be falling apart. _It's all about public perception,_ her mother's voice rang out in her thoughts. Mina had learned early on to hide all true emotions behind the facade of an outer shell, which had been perfect for her career but not so ideal when it came to her personal life. It was her personal life that had suffered the most, always being guarded, holding onto the front that had taken her so much time to carefully construct.

"Hello Mina," her mother greeted in her drawling southern accent. "Glad to see you could make the trip home to see us finally."

Mina forced a smile, kissing her mother cordially on the cheek. "Hello Mother Dearest," she greeted trying her best to keep the icy intonation out of her voice. Her mother snorted at the insult, but Mina continued ignore her mother. "I am glad James convinced me to come." Reaching behind she took James hand in her own dragging him forward. James, Mina noticed, had turned his debonair charm to full throttle. "Mom this is James, James this is my mother, Alice."

"Hello Mrs. Phillips, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Mina has told me so much about you," he said reaching out embracing her in a hug. Alice Phillips was not used to be hugged, Mina thought watching her mother's surprise evidence on her face.

"Well, call me Alice; Mrs Phillips is my mother in law," Alice stated running her hands to smooth down her hair. "Why don't you come in."

Mina had been glad when her old fashioned parents had placed her and James in separate rooms, giving her some much needed space to clear her head. Checking her outfit for the tenth time she smiled. Tonight she would be seeing her friends, which was as great a relief as it was a torment. She was nervous at the prospect of them meeting James. Her parents had been fawning over him since they had found out his background, his father was the owner of a major chain of fashion magazines and he himself was a trust fund child, who was working on "investments" as he carefully put it. To Mina, she had quickly learned that investments meant he sat around doing whatever he pleased as his accountant dealt with the ramifications of his actions. He was, she had to admit, an amazing photographer when he wanted to expend the effort.

A chirping sound behind her alerted her to the text message she had just received. Grabbing her phone she flipped it open, to find a text message from Serena.

Where are you? Even I'm on time!

Get your ass to McMillan's with that

with that boyfriend of yours already!

Mina laughed, checking her watch. They were late and if Serena had already arrived she was definitely running on what Rei fondly called pop star time. Grabbing her purse she headed out the door and to James room. Knocking lightly he opened the door, Mina could not complain, he was amazingly looking. He donned a pair of fitted jeans and a button down shirt that was fitted enough to show off his well worked chest muscles. It was at the gym, while with her personal trainer, that she had first met James so many years ago. His raven hair was slicked back perfectly gelled into place and his green eyes searching her, making sure she was ok.

Reaching out Mina took James's hand as he pulled her quickly into the bedroom kicking the door shut behind him. Leaning forward he claimed her lips greedily, pushing her roughly against the wall, hands roaming her body.

"James, we are extremely late." She giggled pushing him away. He smiled knowingly, leaning in for another kiss completely disregarding her words.

"I'll be quick I promise," he stated firmly, hands sliding to the hem of her black skirt and slipping beneath.

Pushing him away she huffed, knowing her friends would grow impatient and not have the tolerance for his audacity at the moment. "Seriously James!"

"Fine," he groaned place a few last kisses across her jawbone before turning her and pulling her towards the door. Opening the door he entwined her fingers in his own as they walked down the stairs towards the front door. Calling a goodnight to her parents they headed out the door and down the street to the local pub where they would be meeting everybody.

Mina's heart was in her throat with every step they took closer to the entrance. James wasn't helping much as he whistled a tune less song to himself. Her heart pounded in her ears as the pub came into view. _Why am I so nervous to see everyone again?_ Mina thought trying to steady herself as they arrive at the entrance.

"Mina!" a distinctly familiar voice called out to them as they entered the pub. Mina spun around, her hand forsaking James' as she rushed over to the group of girls and began hugging in greeting. Their words were drowned out by the sheer volume of all of them speaking at once, as they each embraced her in greeting. When she reached Rei, they hugged tightly. A sudden calm washed over her in her friend's arms and they hugged a moment longer than was considered friendly but no one said anything. Letting her friend go, Mina was even more surprised when Darien, Greg, and Ken popped their heads up from the pool table long enough to greet her.

Turning around a blush rose to her cheeks as she suddenly remembered her own counterpart who had yet to be introduced to her friends. "Guys this is James. James this is Serena, Ami, Lita, Darien, Ken, Greg, and Rei." James shook their hands respectively as Mina introduced them.

James, the gentlemen as always sat down with the females as the table although Mina could tell he really wanted to join the pool game in progress. Mina nodded towards the pool table and James immediately gravitated towards the guys with a grateful smirk, seeing as how they had resumed their pool game, a favorite pastime of his. Mina joined her friends at the table getting ready for the onslaught of commentary on her beau.

"He's hot!" Serena exclaimed taking a drink of her Malibu. She was the same as she had been way back then, except for the large diamond on her finger. The one Darien had proposed with. She was clueless as ever, and a bit tipsy already.

"He seems nice," Ami said taking a sip of her own drink, what appeared to be a dry martini. As always Ami looked classically put together, her own finger glinting with an engagement ring, although not married yet. She was smiling and watching James with careful attention, making her assessment, like a doctor assessing a patient. Her preliminary results were what Mina had wished, she just hoped that after a full examination the results wouldn't return back negatively.

Lita leaned forward, eyes fixed on James's back. "I just have one question. Is he good in bed?"

Mina slapped her friends arm looking away embarrass. Cheeks flushing red, she wished they had stopped by the bar so she could have buried herself in a drink. "Lita!"

"I will take that as a yes," Lita returned laughing heartily. Lita had always been the carefree one whose mind was in the gutter. Her eyes roamed over James' body and manner just as carefully as Ami's but with less scrutiny.

"And you Rei," Mina asked. Rei's opinion was the most important though she refused to admit it to herself. Rei shrugged downing the rest of her drink before excusing herself to get a refill. Turning to face the rest of her friends Mina asked, "What's up with her? She seems in an off mood tonight?"

"Oh her," Serena gushed, finger rubbing the rim of her now empty glass lazily. "Don't mind her, Rei's waiting to hear if she got a spot as a dancer on that show. What's it called again?" Serena asked slapping Lita's arm harder than intended. "Stars of the Dance?"

Lita sighed removing the glass from Serena's grasp. "Dancing with the Stars," she corrected lovingly. Shaking her head she took another sip of her beer.

"I need a drink," Mina announced getting up from her stool. "Anyone need a refill?" Serena waved her hand in the air, like a student hoping to get called on in class. Ami tipped her own glass towards Mina in appreciation. "Lita?"

"I'm good thanks, but have them water down Serena's. I don't know how much more she could handle."

Mina nodded walking swiftly over to the bar where Rei stood, leaning by the counter. She was chatting with the bartender amicably. "Hey you," Mina greeted.

"Hey," Rei answered shortly.

"What's your poison tonight?" The bartender asked, Mina leaned forward, copying Rei's position.

"I need a martini, a water downed Mailbu bay breeze, one of your lite beers from the tap, and a 007 please." The bartender nodded and went to work on the drinks. As a sudden stroke of inspiration hit, Mina leaned across the bar and shouted. "And nine shots of petron!"

"It's gonna be a long night," Rei muttered, the first signs of a smirk making an appearence on her face. Mina laughed pushing her friend lightly in the shoulder. "So," Rei said reaching over and picking up her glass of clear liquid. Mina wasn't even sure what the contents contained but Rei seemed to like it, she took two long gulps before rotating the glass carefully in her hands. "That's James then." A moment of awkward silence filled the space, something that had hardly ever happened between the two of them in the past.

"Yes, that would be James," Mina answered, her eyes staring straight ahead at her boyfriend. At that moment he was bent over the pool table, in complete competitive mode. It was evident in the stiffness of his back, and the way he leaned against the table, James did not like to lose. Silence filled the space between them again. "So, where's that guy Kevin you were dating?"

Rei snorted shaking her head. "Ken?"

"Yeah Ken," Mina corrected hoping to keep any edge out of her voice as she spoke. Thankful for once for the years of practice at hiding her emotions from the public in situations like these, not that it usually worked with Rei. She had the keen ability to see passed the bull and right to the truth. "You two seemed pretty cozy at Serena's wedding."

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago wasn't it? We broke up," she answered nonchalantly.

"Oh," was all Mina could say, glad the bartender finally came back with the order. Graciously he had placed them all on serving tray for easy carrying. Mina found her drink and took a deep gulp, relishing the way the drink made her feel. _Liquid courage,_ she thought turning to face her friend head on. "You never told me what you thought of him."

Rei answered easily without a moment's hesitation. "Well, maybe that's cause I don't have an opinion."

"Really? You have no opinion. This coming from the girl who used to give me advice on everything, even when I didn't ask for it."

"That was a long time ago, a lot has changed." With that Rei picked up the platter and headed back to the table, leaving Mina to stare at her back. Mina took in Rei's form for the first time that night. She had lost weight, she realized but not in a way to make her look sickly but in the way that made her body looked more toned than ever before. Mina sighed as she watched her, Rei looked more amazing that she remembered, and Mina couldn't help but admire her friends body.

Mina joined the group at the table, grabbing the lite beer she brought it over to James who graciously accepted it. Mina smiled as he kissed her forehead adoringly, automatically her eyes shifted to Rei, a grimace was back on her face for the slightest moment before it disappeared, replaced with a forced jovial expression.

"Shots all around!" Mina shouted to the group passing the shots around.

"I don't know," Ami groaned taking the shot into her hand. "I haven't been able to do tequila since-" she was cut off by the rest of the girls in unison.

"Spring break, Cabo!" they chorused in unison breaking out in a round of giggles. An audible mumble was heard from the guys in the background; Mina shot a glance at James who was watching the interaction with interest. As open as she had been with him, she had never really shared much with him. Greg reached an arm around his shoulder shaking his head.

"It is going to be a long night," Mina heard him mutter to James who only seemed to find this new turn of events amusing. Mina was positive he was relishing in this new found side of her, a side she often hid from the public, from him.

"Okay, what are we toasting too," Serena slurred out, her Malibu glass already empty and the shot in her hand slopping dangerously close to spilling.

"Friendship," Mina stated plainly. The girls looked at her with odd expressions on their face. "And of course Cabo!"

"Cabo!" Everyone cheered downing the shot in one fluid motion.

The night continued to pass in a blur of shots and refills when the jukebox in the corner came alive with an all too familiar song. All the girls looked at each other before bursting out in a round of giggle. Serena jumped to her feet, which were quite unstable from the massive amount of alcohol she had already consumed. Lita's arms grasped her waist to steady her as Serena belted out the first lines of the song at the top of her lungs.

_First I was afraid__  
__I was petrified__  
__Kept thinking I could never live__  
__without you by my side_

Ami was the next to join in singing just as loudly as Serena.

_But I spent so many nights__  
__thinking how you did me wrong__  
__I grew strong__  
__I learned how to carry on_

There was no point in trying not to sing along. It was a long standing tradition when this song came on to sing along, at the tops of their lungs.

_and so you're back__  
__from outer space__  
__I just walked in to find you here__  
__with that sad look upon your face__  
__I should have changed my stupid lock__  
__I should have made you leave your key__  
__If I had known for just one second__  
__you'd be back to bother me_

"Come on Popstar, you still got it?" Rei challenged.

_Go on now go walk out the door__  
__just turn around now__  
__'cause you're not welcome anymore_

"Do you?" Mina teased getting to her feet and joining her already deafeningly loud friends.

_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye__  
__you think I'd crumble__  
__you think I'd lay down and die_

All five girls were singing at the tops of their lungs, carrying on like adolescence and no one seemed to care in the bar. A few other groups had joined in with their song. All were to inebriated to care how they looked at the moment.

_Oh no, not I__  
__I will survive__  
__as long as I know how to love__  
__I know I will stay alive__  
__I've got all my life to live__  
__I've got all my love to give__  
__and I'll survive__  
__I will survive_

The girls belted out the rest of the song dancing around and having an ebullient good time with no worries at all, all were quite buzzed but Mina and Serena surpassed everyone else. As the song finally came to an end the girls plopped back down in their seats giggling madly. Mina reached over to take another sip of her drink to find it empty. James was at her side immediately with a glass of water. The others exchanged impressed looks at his caring concern.

"Babe, I want another drink," Mina whined fiddling with the hem of his shirt; her fingers running across the flesh of the skin underneath.

"Sweetie, I think you have drunk enough calories already. Slow it down," he stated firmly pushing the glass of water towards her again. Even in her inebriated state the glare from Rei was clearly visible. The impressed expressions vanished instantly, quickly replaced with incredibility.

"I don't want this," Mina whined again, oblivious to the expressions of her friends, she passed the glass to Serena who took it gratefully and started drinking. It was evident at the moment both Lita and Ami had were watching the couple in action as well, although Serena kept humming to herself.

"She is a grown ass woman," Rei muttered loudly enough for James to hear. Mina's eyes met hers for a moment as she realized everyone was watching. Forcing herself to look away from Rei's intense gaze she turned back to James. James tensed; his body grew rigid for the briefest of moments before that characteristic grin crossed his face.

"Of course she is," he began running his hand affectionately up and down Mina's back. "I was merely pointing _out_ she has consumed a large amount of calories tonight and since her trainer put her on a strict regiment I didn't want her to feel guilt in the morning."

Rei's eyebrows arched as she watched them, staring intently at every gesture of his. A smirk crossed her face at the moment a waiter arrived with another drink, placing it directly in front of Mina who eyed it longingly. The haze of her buzz had her heart racing at the confrontation in front of her. She was aware of the consequences, if she took the drink James would feel affronted but if she rejected it Rei would consider her a coward and feeble. _There is no way I will let Rei think that,_ she thought. Rei holding a negative opinion of her was just too much to bear.

"Thanks," Mina said taking the drink and gulping it down. James didn't look please at the sight of losing such a battle but relented knowing what the repercussion of getting on her friends bad side would mean. She had informed him very early in their relationship about such consequences.

The night wore on, completely uneventful beyond the tiff from earlier, yet Mina couldn't help but feel Rei watching every interaction between her and James more closely. He had taken a hint from Rei, and was more careful with his actions although James began to consume large amounts of alcohol instead. By the time last call came around most of the group was obliterated to the point where the barmen had called three separate cabs, knowing his customers all too well.

"We walked," Mina slurred leaning into James who was barely able to stand himself. He teetered to the point where he almost fell over, but Rei caught him leaning him on the wall outside the bar. The rest of the group stood congregated trying to figure out ride situations. Rei and Greg were the least drunk and discussing who would go in each cab when Mina stumbled into her. "I wanna walk," she said although it was hard to distinguish through the slur.

"Take a cab," Rei said sweetly trying to convince her.

"I want to walk too," James muttered begrudgingly before heading up the street in the wrong direction, stumbling over his own feet as he did so. Rei groaned as she watched the two of them making fools of themselves. Glancing at Greg he nodded, knowing that Rei had conceded to walking the two of them home. He ushered the others into the waiting taxis before climbing in the one that held Amy.

"Good night Rei, good luck," he called as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

"Bye," Mina called waving as she stumbled a bit more. Rei caught her easily wrapping her friends arm around her shoulder. Rei grabbed Mina around the waist for better support before turning her attention to James. Mina was distracted, she had not been this close to Rei in a long time and felt a sudden surge of heat form in her body.

Mina smiled warily at Rei as she and led them up the street, turning James in the opposite direction as she did so. What should have been a ten minute walk quickly became twenty minutes. James was singing loudly to himself, but Mina's drunken parade had ceased and she watched Rei with utter admiration.

"Why are you looking at me that way," Rei asked as she shifted her grip around Mina's waist pulling her closer for better support. Mina smiled giggling and shrugged.

When they reached the door Rei fiddled in Mina's purse pulling out the key and unlocking it clumsily. James was nearly asleep against the doorframe as Rei, not so gently kicked his calf to usher him inside. Mina was nearly incapacitated as she leaned into Rei's body, enjoying the heat of the touch.

Getting them up the stairs Rei willingly deposited James into his room before carefully leading Mina towards hers. Mina giggled as Rei pushed open the door leading her to the bed. Staring up at her friend through the haze of alcohol Mina sighed contently.

"I've missed you," Mina confessed sliding herself up further on the bed. How many times in their childhood had they shared this very bed, and now she wanted Rei to stay and never leave. Rei froze where she stood staring down at her friend, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

Leaning forward Rei brushed Mina's bangs to the side, her fingers leaving a tingling trail against her skin. Before Mina realized what she was doing she grabbed Rei's hand bring it to her cheek and holding it there firmly. The heat of Rei's hand against her skin was a feeling she had never felt before, a feeling she wasn't willing to give up so easily.

Bending forward Rei placed a gentle kiss on Mina's forehead, where her lips touched Mina's skin was on fire and she didn't want it to end. "I've missed you too," Rei answered huskily before quickly turning away. Before Mina knew what had happened the heat left her skin feeling oddly cold and abandoned.

"Stay with me?" Mina asked unable to sit up as she watched her friend removing her heeled boots from her feet.

"I have to go," Rei's voice sounded far away as Mina found it nearly impossible to keep her eyes open.

"Please," she breathed eyes shut but there was no response as Mina slide into a deep sleep.

**....... just wondering give me your opinion do you want more smut.... i can give you more if you'd like just need to know.... love pleasing the fans!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! I hope everyone is well. Okay, so i didn't proof this chapter. Just sent my editor some pages and had some juice left in me so i banged this out today. Didn't proof it yet so if there are any gross errors please let me know. Also, i hadn't meant for the last chapter to be a cliffhanger...lol... that was completely unintentional. **

**Anyway, review and i will update sooner. Now that my editor is off my ass, banged out fifty pages and sent them to her... just don't tell her that i'm writing on here she would kill me!!!**

**I hope you enjoy.... if you do... please review!!!**

Chapter 3

"I missed you," the voice echoed in Mina's mind as a finger traced the outline of her lips. To afraid to open her eyes Mina lay still relishing the feeling of the feathery touch. She needed to see, make sure it was real. Opening her eyes she was unsurprised to find the raven haired beauty leaning over her, staring intently with a mischievous grin. Every lingering touch of her fingers on the blondes skin, a fulfillment of her deepest fantasy.

Mina sighed as she felt soft hands running up and down her arm, an unintentional moan escaped from the overwhelming tingly heat left where ever Rei touched. Mina's eyes were fixed on her partner, raven haired with dark gray eyes. Reaching upward Mina pressed her lips against the beauty's, as Rei's hands ran up and down her sides, every time with more boldness than the last. Her delicate fingers wasting no time but immediately busying herself raking all over Mina's willing body. Mina couldn't help the moan that escaped when Rei's lips finally touched her own, still running up and down her body relentlessly. Her hands running up and down the exposed skin of Mina's thigh, slipping slowly under her skirt teasingly. Rei's lips left her mouth as they traveled down her chin and across her jawbone. Mina couldn't take it anymore, the slow torture Rei was putting her through was agony. Reaching down Mina placed her hands on Rei's cheeks pulling her face back to her own, attacking the raven haired girl's lips with her own. Mina sucked Rei's bottom lip, running her tongue across them begging entrance, which Rei immediately granted moaning loudly into Mina's own willing mouth. A fire was building inside Mina as she felt her own wetness growing. Their tongues collided both battling for dominance, their hands both roaming past clothes.

Rei pulled back, planting kisses along Mina's jaw line. Mina didn't know how much more she could take, she needed Rei, the moistness between her legs was proof of that. Flipping them over Mina smiled down at the surprised expression on her counterparts face. Mina positioned herself between Rei's legs spreading them apart, her hands running up and down the length of her inner thigh. Mina leaned forward and slowly began to tease Rei's skin, loving the other girls reaction. She sucked and nibbled on her neck, paying extra attention to the sensitive area under Rei's ear. Rei moaned loudly arching her back towards Mina's touch. Rei pushed Mina away, Mina stopped starring down at the other girl confusedly.

"Mina--" Rei paused taking a short breath, her breathing labored from their recent activity. Reaching up she brushed a strand of hand away from Mina's eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "I love you."

Mina's heart leapt. "I love you too," she breathed relieved.

Rei smiled up at her lover for a moment before flipping her back, so she was back in control. She planted her lips back to where they belonged. Sliding her hands along Mina's back, Rei expertly undid her bra, exposing her heated flesh. Mina gasped as Rei leaned down taking her erect nipple into her mouth. Mina moaned loudly as Rei's hand massaged her other nipple, pinching and causing her body to arch toward the other. Rei pulled away enough for Mina to reach over and undo her own bra. Mina took the opportunity to run her hands up her lovers toned stomach, relishing the feel and look of the milky skin. Once the impeding fabric was discarded, Rei continued her assault on Mina's body, her hard nipples rubbing against the already heated skin of Mina. Her lips traveled lover pulling the other girls skirt down along the way. Rei planted kisses all over Mina's stomach stopping just above her underwear line. Sliding Mina's underwear down, Mina shivered in anticipation, embarrassed at just how soaked her underwear were. Rei smiled winking up at her lover before lightly stroking Mina's center with one finger. Mina couldn't contain the moan that escaped, she needed more, she moaned again when she felt another finger enter her. Mina felt her body arch again when Rei's thumb ran over her swollen clit. Rei continued her pace adding a third finger as she kissed took Mina's breat back into her mouth. Her fingers pumping at a fast pace, thrusting in and out scissoring, exploring Mina's insides while stroking her clit with her thumb. Mina's body was out of her own control as she was close to her own release, she needed it more than anything else. She moaned again closing her eyes, she hands on the back of the raven haired girls head, her body moving in rhythm with each stroke. She could feel her organism approaching as a strange sound invaded her mind.

_If you wanna be my lover_

_Gotta get with my friend_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends._

Mina groaned at the sound of her ring tone tore through the silence of the bedroom. Jolting her from her dream, had it been a dream. Opening her eyes, she searched the room for any signs of the raven haired beauty of her dream only to find herself still fully dressed from the night before, and an extreme throbbing reverberating from between her legs at the desire she had felt. Sinking back into her bed she closed her eyes. It had all been a dream. _An amazing dream_, a voice echoed from somewhere in her mind. It had been like this for years, whenever Rei came around the dreams would start again. Not that she would ever admit it in her waking hours, it wasn't like Rei felt the same way and there was no way she would risk her friendship, especially if that was all she was ever going to get. The noise ceased, the room felt silent again for only a moment before starting up again.

Her body felt heavy as she searched for the source of the sound fruitlessly on her bed. It continued to blare loudly, finally forcing Mina to open her eyes. Immediately regretting that decision as the light bouncing off the walls hit her eyes. The aching throb of a hangover coursed through her as she groaned again trying to sit up. Through squinted eyes she searched the room for her purse; it was on her dresser just feet away.

Forcing herself out of bed she headed in the direction of the purse snatching it up and pulling her phone out, before collapsing back onto her bed. Whoever had been calling had already hung up when she finally hit the button, Mina grunted before scrolling through the phone to find out who the intruding caller had been.

Peering through her half closed lids she sighed, in the big black letters she read **REI.** _Damn¸_ she thought leaning back against her down pillows trying her best to remember what had happened the night before. She remembered going to the bar and meeting up with that, singing impromptu karaoke, and taking one too many shots. Then there had been the tiff between James and Rei but everything else was black until the dream. _That_, Mina thought _felt so real._ Leaning back onto her bed she debated what she should do. All she wanted was pancakes at the moment but with the way James had been about her diet lately, and the fact that she had drunk so much last night, she was positive that he would be dragging her to the gym at some point this morning.

Groaning inwardly she leaned back against her headboard. Picking up her phone she dialed Rei to find out what she wanted.

"Morning Sunshine," Rei teased, Mina relished in the velvety sound of Rei's voice, letting it wash over her. Mina could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey," Mina greeted, her own voice sounding gruff from all the alcohol. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah I do, do you?" Rei countered. Mina sighed, until now she hadn't realized just how much she missed her friends. Especially Rei.

"No," Mina returned laughing easily.

"It's almost noon. Get your ass out of bed and let's go eat some carbs," Rei offered. Mina groaned again. Rei knew her all well, maybe too well.

"James will kill me if I go out and eat carbs this morning. It's bad enough I am pretty sure I will be running ten miles on a treadmill if he gets his way today." Rei was silent on the other end. Squeezing her eyes shut Mina bit her lower lip, Rei didn't like James. That much was obvious. "Rei are you there?" Mina asked her voice a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm here," Rei answered huffily. There was another pause. "Alright then, I guess I'll catch up with you later."

Mina couldn't end it like this, her heart raced in her chest. She wanted to spend time with Rei today, more than anything else. Besides she hadn't been able to give the girls the gifts she had brought for them. "Hey, listen. Do you know what Darien and the guys are doing tonight? I was hoping that we could all get together and have a girls night, tonight. What do you think?"

Rei was quiet for another minute. "I dunno, you would have to call Serena for that. I gotta go, I have a class in ten minutes. Talk to you later," Rei said, her voice sounding distant and cold. The line went dead before Mina had a chance to say another word. Groaning she sat up trying to ignore the throbbing in her head.

Scrolling through her phone she found the number she was searching for and dialed. Within two rings a bad-tempered voice answered the phone. "What?"

Mina couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Hey Sere, how you feeling today?"

"Stop screaming will you," Serena answered grumpily. Mina laughed again as she heard Serena groan, she definitely had a bad hangover, worse than her own. "Was there a reason your calling?"

Mina did not take offense to her friend's uncivil greeting. "I was wondering what the boys were doing tonight?"

"I dunno, Darien was talking about going camping for the night and coming back tomorrow or something. Why?"

"Cause I was hoping to have a girls night in and I needed someone to take James off my hands." Mina hated the way she sounded but she had always been honest when it came to Serena, it was hard not to be.

"Okay, well then they are definitely going camping and I am bringing the wine!" Serena exclaimed without her usual luster. "Maybe I won't drink tonight. My head is killing me, how much did I drink last night?"

"I dunno," Mina answered honestly. "Everything is kinda a dim memory for me too."

"At least I'm not on my own in that one," Serena teased. Mina laughed with her friend before getting up from the bed and heading over to her suitcase to grab clothes to get in the shower. Serena quickly made plans to set up everything with the guys and for the evening with the girls before they got off the phone.

"Where is Darien?" Mina asked as she headed into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"At the gym."

"Perfect, that's where I'm headed."

"Really? I don't remember you being that into working out."

"I'm not," Mina confessed embarrassed. "My trainer wanted me to lose a few more pounds before the European tour."

"Oh," Serena answered not sounding convince. There was a slight pause and Mina thought Serena was going to comment on it further, when she didn't Mina was relieved. "Well Darien is doing a shift down there with one of his physical therapy clients so you'll probably see him there."

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight then," they said their goodbyes and Mina striped off her clothes getting in the shower.

The water washed over her, it was one of the most refreshing feelings she had ever felt. After washing her hair and body she stepped out of the shower feeling a lot better. Walking back into her bedroom she stopped shocked.

"Hey Beautiful," James greeted. He was already dressed to go for a jog.

"Hey," she greeted walking over and kissing him lightly. "I am guessing you wanna hit the gym this morning."

"You know it Babe. After all you must have consumed over a thousand calories in drinks alone last night," he stated matter of factly. Standing to his feet he" stretched his legs as Mina started getting dressed. She throw on a sports bra and tank with a pair of cheerleading shorts. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail she threw on a baseball cap to finish off her look.

"Hey Babe," she questioned as she tied her sneakers. "What did you think of the guys last night?" If her plan, get rid of James, was going to work she knew he had to at least want to hang out with the guys.

"They were cool. I liked most of your friends," he answered causally. The fact that he had said most didn't slip her attention but this was not the time to deal with it

"Well, they are all going camping for the night, which basically means that they grill and drink beer around a fire why talking smack all night. The girls and I were thinking of having a girls night in, especially after last night and I was wondering if you would wanna go with them."

James stopped what he was doing and walked over to Mina wrapping his arms around her tightly. Kissing her forehead he chuckled. "So you basically wanna get rid of me for the night is what you're saying."

Mina laughed, he knew her too well. "Yes," she answered honestly.

"Okay, but only if I get to have a little fun with you when I get back," he replied smacking her ass playfully. Mina laughed following him out of the room.

Mina's body felt slow and sluggish as they headed out of her house, James refused to take drive to the gym. Instead he preferred to use the jog as a warm up. If it was up to Mina, and it wasn't, she would have gone to Ihop instead and been eating pancakes but she didn't complain. This is what James wanted and there was no use in arguing.

Out of breath from James' vigor pace they arrived at the gym. Darien greeted them and Mina couldn't help but feel like he was watching every little interaction as they got on the treadmill. She hated working out with James, he was too…overzealous and constantly pushed hr further than even her person trainer would on most days. When he reached over and escalated the speed on her treadmill there was no mistaking the worried expression on Darien's face. She would definitely be hearing about this later, there was no way James fanatical work out routine went unnoticed.

After spending two hours at the gym, and getting an invite from Darien for the camping trip, on Serena's orders, they were ready to head out of the gym. Mina's body ached as she stepped out into the sun, she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to run home.

"Hey girlfriend," a voice called. Mina looked up to find Rei in her black SUV, the passenger window rolled down. Glancing at James she forced a smile, and he forced one back. Mina groaned internally, these were probably the two most important people in her life and if she had to choose she wasn't sure that James would like the outcome. "Hello James," Rei greeted curtly.

"Hello. Headed to the gym?" he asked trying to be polite.

"Na, I just had a three hour dance class and I'm wiped. Do you mind if I steal your girlfriend here for lunch?" Rei asked but her tone made it sound more like a demand. They were having a battled and there was no way Mina was going to get in the middle of it, not that she really wanted to run back home. Glancing at James, he sighed in defeat, something he hated and shrugged.

"It her choice," James answered after a pause. Two sets of eyes were staring at her, a silent battle.

"If you don't mind," Mina said after a moment turning to James. Placing her hand on his arm she smiled her most brilliant smile up at him. He winked, even though she could see the hurt in his eyes. He had lost to Rei again, twice in two days. "I'm starving."

"Oh, okay," he answered running his hands through his raven hair. "I'll see you later." He turned to leave and the words flew out of Mina's mouth before she could stop them.

"Do you wanna come?"

An audible grunt from Rei was enough to make her regret her words. James turned back towards them surveying the situation. His eyes landed on Rei for a long moment debating what he should do. Mina knew what he was thinking, he wanted to come because he knew that in some way that would be a victory against Rei. But, on the other hand, if he pissed Rei off that would be bad in the long run.

"Na sweetie you go. Have fun, I'm going to go ready for tonight." Walking over he took her in his arms and kissed her feverishly. Mina pulled away after a moment, face pink breathing slightly labored. Winking at her he turned to go. "I'll see you and you owe me Babe. Oh, and remember no carbs!"

Mina turned back to the car, an unreadable expression on Raye's face. Climbing into the back SUV she leaned against the soft leather trying to ease the awkward silence. "What the hell Mina," Rei began in a low hiss. "Is he your boyfriend or your father?"

Mina leaned further into her seat, her body aching from the work out. "Pancakes," she offered trying to change the subject.

"No carbs," Rei mimicked rolling her eyes. "Yeah, pancakes sounds perfect."

Mina giggled, the awkwardness gone. There was a silent truce made between them in that moment. They would not discuss James, it wasn't worth the argument. Mina knew what Rei was going to say and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Sighing she leaned into the seat, her vivid dream surfacing in her mind. Being around Rei brought out too many emotions, she wasn't sure what to do anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter! To all those who reviewed thank you…. It as the encouragement I needed to continue with this story.**

**Anyway… so I got a lot of hate mail against James… and you're right he is an ass… and he is also modeled after my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend!!! So here is the next installment of the story.**

**The more reviews I get the sooner I update… just keep that in mind!**

Chapter 4

"Did you hear back from _Dancing with the Stars _yet?" Mina asked poking her fork into the fluffy pancake drenched in butter and syrup. Rei's eyes were watching her closely as she took each bite, the faintest hint of a smile playing at her lips.

Shrugging, Rei sipped her coffee eyes still on Mina as they had been for the entire meal. Watching her every move, every gesture. "Nope," she answered popping her 'p' like she had in their youth. "I am hoping to hear from them in the next couple of days. If I don't by then well then I suppose it is a lost cause." Mina nodded in understanding while stuffing another bite of pancake into her mouth.

"What you gonna do if they do call you back?" Mina asked conversationally savoring eat bite of the pancakes, the sweet syrup in her mouth. _God I've missed pancakes! _she thought taking another big bite.

Rei took a bite of her omelet shrugging. "Move out to L.A., find a place to live, and start working. What else is there to do?" Rei said matter-of-factly. Mina nodded again, loving the easy conversation between this. _I've missed this,_ Mina thought. _I've missed you,_ Mina thought smiling at her friend across the table. Rei winked returning the smile. "How long has it been since you had 'carbs'?" Rei asked chuckling lightly. The tone of her voice light and playful but there was a hint of something behind the words that troubled Mina.

"Is that on the record or off?" Mina asked laughing lightly to herself trying to shake off the feeling that had her stomach in knots. Rei arched a brow suspiciously. "On the record it has been over six months," Mina answered easily. "Although I will say I have been sneaking it in as often as I can when James and my trainer aren't around."

Rei laughed loudly shaking her head. "You were always a people pleaser."

Mina cocked an eyebrow and gazed at her friend. Rei looked amazing in blue denim skirt and black fitted tank top. Mina couldn't help as her eyes ran over Rei's body appreciative, thinking thoughts that were more than just friendly compliments. Biting her lip she tried to bury them, like she had been doing for so long, instead she gazed at Rei's face. Her dark hair was loose, as usual, and hung in curtains around her shoulders. Her lips plump and inviting. Clearing her thoughts Mina turned her attention back to Rei's words. "What do you mean by that?"

Rei shrugged trying to keep up the playful banter but even then it was a strain. "Do you really want me to answer that or are we going to act like you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Mina put down her fork leaning into her palms eyeing her friend closely. _What is she referring too_? Mina could not figure it out. _Am I a people pleaser?_ Closing her eyes Mina rubbed her hands over her face. "Explain what you mean," Mina breathed feeling helpless.

Rei placed her cup on the table, her pointer finger running along the rim of the cup. All prior playfulness suddenly vanishing instead replaced by tension and seriousness that was rarely present when the two were together. Silence engulfed them as they sat there, each staring at the other. Mina couldn't help but admire the beauty sitting across from her. Her fingers itched to run through the silky ebony hair, shutting her eyes tightly she pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Rei?" she questioned eyes still shut. Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes. "Explain," Mina stated more forcefully.

Rei looked up, her eyes meeting Mina's for an intense moment. "What's the deal with you and James?" No smile graced her beautiful face, no hint of the laughter that was there just a few minutes ago.

"Me and James are… well we are together," Mina stuttered taken aback by the sudden change in conversation. _What does James and I have to do with anything?_ Mina thought trying to keep up with the conversation

"Do you even like him?" Rei mused, finger still running over the rim of the coffee cup. Mina nodded feeling her face flush. Rei knew her all too well, she could easily see things that weren't there or vice versa.

"Rei, if I didn't like it I wouldn't be with him," Mina challenged coolly.

"Really." It was a statement filled with complete and utter incredulity.

"Everybody likes James, he's a good guy. My fans approve, and I thought all of you did but apparently not," Mina breathed pushing her plate of food away from herself. All hunger vanished and a feeling of disgust and guilt slowly began to creep over her.

"Everybody likes James, huh?" Rei questioned her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Everybody _loves_ him," Mina retorted.

"Everybody", Rei repeated a challenge in her tone.

"Yes everybody."

"Except you," Rei answered simply, voice vacant of emotion, face a blank canvas. Mina stared wide eye at her friend's unexpected response, the one person whose words could cut. Mina could almost feel physically pain as those words bounced around in her head, because the truth was Mina knew what she said was true. Mina started dating James as a publicity stunt, and although their publicity stunt had turned into something real she wasn't in love with him. They had been together for so long, if she was honest with herself she knew she should have been in love with him by now. She loved him for sure, but to say that she had every truly been _in_ love with him was a completely different question.

"I have to get going," Mina answered suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in around her. Reaching for her money she bit her lip trying to hold back tears.

"Mina," Rei breathed reaching out and grabbing her hand gently. At once Mina stilled, her skin on fire from the feel of Rei's fingers on her skin. "Mina look at me," Rei said voice a whisper, pleading for Mina to listen. There was no way Mina would ever be able to deny the beauty across from her anything. _Anything._

Taking a moment to compose herself, the silence was deafening even in the overcrowded restaurant. All other patrons had seemingly evaporated at the feeling of Rei's touch on Mina's skin. Rei sighed in defeat breaking the spell but still held onto Mina's hand firmly, now rubbing small circles into her palm with her thumb.

"Please," Rei whispered again, Mina couldn't miss the complete sincerity ringing in her ear. Finally when Mina couldn't stand the pleading eyes she knew were fixed upon her she looked up, what she saw was the opposite of what she had expected.

She had expected to find harsh reality of her situation in the eyes of her best friend. Glaring and judging but instead she found compassion and concern. "Mina," Rei exhaled audibly in relief. Their eyes met in a blaze of perplexing sentiment that Mina could not quite understand.

"Rei, I…" Mina began but Rei shook her head to silence her.

"Mina," she began saying every word with meticulous care and careful reserve. Mina could feel the seriousness in the atmosphere as Rei gazed into her eyes for a long time seeming unable to speak. Mina had the uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch her hair, caress her cheek in comfort but stayed rooted where she was for fear of breaking the spell that had overtaken them. "I just want to see you happy," Rei finally said her thumb never stopping in caressing her palm in the slow delicate circular motion. "No matter who that may be with, if he is the one that makes you happy, then that's all I want."

Mina couldn't breathe, the air was too thick with desire, a desire that resonated from somewhere in the pit of her stomach and extended to all her extremities. "Rei," Mina exhaled chewing on the inside of her cheeks. Before she had a chance to respond Rei removed her hand, leaving a tingly trail where her thumb had been rubbing moments before.

Rei smiled, Mina noticed it didn't reach her eyes. "I shouldn't keep you anymore. Let me take you home."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Life has been absolutely crazy…. Anyway, things should be slowing down soon and the next chapter will have a little bit of lemonade in it… that is a promise. I just needed this chapter partly as a filler and partly to develop some character emotions… sorry again that its short there was a second part to it but I decided to move it to the next chapter….**

**Look for my update soon and check out my girlfriends writing…. Ipodprincess… she rocks and is a way better writer than she gives herself credit for…. If you review tell I sent you… she would get a kick out of that…..**

**Leave a review…please…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mina sat on her bed replaying the scene at the restaurant over and over trying to figure out the meaning behind the words. Had she just imagined the longing in Raye's voice or the hidden anguish in her eyes as she spoke them? Mina sighed leaning back into the plush mattress and trying to clear her head. Yet clarity would not come, neither would solace. Instead her mind was filled with more questions, the type that raised her hopes unintentionally, the type where the answers were just too farfetched to be true. Instead the whole state of affairs seemed to draw from Mina an unexpected response, longing and desire. A longing and desire that seemed at the moment to be insatiable, only one thing could squelch the issues. The truth. Yet the truth only made her have to face herself, and what she truly wanted and that was just too much to handle.

Life had been simple enough before coming home, now things were just like they had been before she left. This had been the reason why she had left. For the first time in years she allowed her mind to wonder back to the days after high school. That last fateful summer of intense friendship where so much went unspoken and so much left undone. Tangled in the confines of what was expected and what they both wanted. Or at least what Mina thought they had both wanted. However it had been her that left; that ran away from what she wanted and feared the most.

"Hey Babe."

Mina jumped, heart thumping in her chest. Had she really not heard the door open and James approaching. Leaning back onto her elbows she forced a smile. He was not who she wanted to see, or even be around at the moment. Rei's words hanging heavily on her shoulders as she asked herself for what felt like the hundredth time that day, _why am I with him?_

"Hey, how was your run back? Sorry about Rei, she can be a bit…" Mina tried to think of the word. _Sexy, beautiful, caring_…. "protective as you may have guessed."

James nodded chuckling lightly as he plopped down on the bed next to her. His hands at her hip rubbing small circle on the exposed skin while smiling down at her. "How was your breakfast? What'd you eat?"

"Oh you know," she answered trying to sound nonchalant. Leaning forward James placing a gentle kiss on her lips before deepening it only moments later. Mina sighed against them, instead of feeling intrigued or drawn to him in that instant; she had the urge to pull away and was glad when he did it only moments later.

"I taste syrup," he muttered glaring down at her speculatively. Mina shrugged chuckling lightly, it sounded false to her ears. She hoped he wouldn't pick up on the treachery. She knew she had forgotten something when she walked through the door. She had meant to brush her teeth before she saw him but her thoughts were too enraptured by the events of the day to keep her habitual routine of hiding her carb intake from him.

Leaning back onto the mattress she allowed her eyes to graze over his body with false affection that she knew he would misinterpret for wanting desire. It worked, his eyes softened and he smirked. "I just took a taste of her pancakes; she can be very persistent when she wants something."

James laughed his voice husky. "Now you owe me…" his voice trailed off as his lips made contact with her skin. His lips kissed along her jaw line and she forced a moan to urge him on. She knew what he wanted; she knew she wouldn't deny him. She needed to just feel, to figure out what she truly felt. His lips made contact with her earlobe and he suckled before pulling away and breathing in her ear. "And I think now is the perfect time."

Mina nodded chewing her inner cheek. James smiled his lips returning to hers hard and his hands roughly slipping up her shirt. Mina closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander. _Rei,_ she thought. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly she permitted her hidden fantasies to take over like she had only indulged in when alone.

Mina pictured in her mind it was Rei here with her instead of James. Transforming his roughness to what she imagined Rei's ministrations would feel like. Rei kissed her lips, her tongue against the blonde's lips, gently sucking in her bottom lip. Mina moaned as she felt her lover's hands trailing over her body. Her delicate fingers sliding over her own smooth skin, resting on the side of the silky cloth, the only thing left covering her hips. Mina kissed her back with everything she had; in return Rei wrapped her arms around her neck and continued the kiss.

"What do you want me to do?" Rei asked,. Mina groaned biting down on her cheek harder.

"Please I need you," Mina breathed closing her eyes wishing it was Rei's hands that were caressing her heated skin. The wetness pooling between her legs increased at the very thought. Rei sat astride her thighs kissing her senseless, reaching up to unclasp the impeding fabric of her bra before tossing it across the room. Pushing Mina back onto the mattress her fingers ran over the newly exposed nipples. Dipping her head forward she kissed on, swirling her tongued around the tighten bud. "I want you," Mina moaned hoping to push her further.

"Fuck," the voice groaned. Rei's head traveled lower as she kissed her way down her body. Her tongue dipping into the grove of her lips before lowering her mouth to fully taste her. Mina groaned again, her hips bucking against the mouth that eased her so willingly. Rei pushed Mina's thighs further apart, exposing her dripping core. "You're so wet Mina," the voice said breathing on her sensitive nub. Mina shuttered.

"Please," she moaned, her hands reaching down to run through the ebony hair, pulling at it slightly.

The voice chuckled sadistically, nothing like what she would have imagined. "What do you want?"

Mina sighed in frustration. "I want to feel you inside me."

The voice chuckled again but Mina could only see Rei as she ran her index finger into the soaked center, feeling her wetness. Mina moaned and pushed her hands through Rei's hair wanting to feel her mouth where she had always dreamed. Rei obliged sliding her finger into the soaking core. She pulled it out before adding another and entering again. Mina moaned, she could feel Rei's hot breath on her quivering clit.

"Oh god," she moaned.

Circling the tip of her tongue around the sensitive nub Rei increased the force of each thrust. Mina's hips arched to meet each, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge of release. Reaching down the blonde tugged harder on the ebony hair, pulling her dark hair lovers lips to her own. Tasting herself on her lover's tongue.

"Come for me baby,'' the voice groaned increasing the movements.

"Fuck," Mina shouted her hips thrusting harder. "I'm going to…" Mina moaned as her body began to tremble and writhe. She could feel the familiar spastic contracting of her insides as her lover moved their thumb up to brush over her clit, apply pressure and sending Mina overboard. She cried out in release as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Mina lay there on the mattress, eyes still shut as her breathing calmed. Opening her eyes every fantasy was gone; Rei was not in the room. Rei had not been the one to bring her such please, instead James was gazing down at her a triumphant smiles gracing his antagonistic features. His fingers stroked her hair, waiting for her breathing to settle.

"Mina, that was amazing," he breathed beginning to kiss down her chest again. She could feel his arousal against her thigh now. He was giving her a moment before he got exactly what he wanted. "I love watching you come for me."

Moaning on cue Mina snaked her hands down his back dragging her finger nails across his taunt skin. She would after all give him what he wanted. He did know how to give her pleasure and she was grateful for that but somehow as intense as the physical pleasure was it only left an emotional emptiness.

James began nibbling on her ear, his erection pushing slightly harder against her when he moved, the bulge of her jeans rubbing against her already sensitive core. She moaned at the sensation and felt his grin against her neck. Pushing himself into her again, her breathing hitching in her throat as she felt herself grow slight wetter. Removing all thoughts from her mind she allowed herself to go with the feeling of the moment, nothing else mattering. Hooking her legs around his waist she began to grind against him harder. She was sure there would be a wet spot on his jeans but didn't car. A groan escaped his lips as his breathing became quicker. Smirking she heard James chuckle vibrate against her. Pulling away he smirked down but all urgency was gone in that moment. He was staring down at her with pure admiration gleaming in his eyes, something she had not expected.

"You're beautiful," he breathed before his lips connected with hers once again. Their tongue's battling for dominance, warmth spreading further at Mina's most intimate part. She felt Jame's hand at her naked breast squeezing gently, and applying pressure. Pushing his up and away from herself she reached her hands pulling his shirt off in one movement. Her hands running over his chest and down his back as his warm wet mouth made contact with the sensitive spot on her neck making her shiver under his ministrations. Nipping at another spot on her collarbone her head fell back and she moaned his name, his hands returning to palm her breast massaging them softly. "Mina," he moaned against her skin.

She giggled at the obvious desire in his voice, yet he was not pushing her, demanding her as he usually did. He was allowing her to lead the way, something he rarely allowed. Leaning back onto the bed Mina grinned up at him as she stared down at her, his eyes clouded with desire. Straddling her he leaned down taking her nipple into his mouth, a guttural moan escaped from her lips as her body instinctively arched towards his touch. Pushing him onto his back she began to kiss down his chest, teasing his chiseled chest. When she reached his nipples she pulled back, her eyes meeting his she grinned wicked before reaching forwards and taking them between her fingers. He groaned, his eyes never leaving her own. Leaning forward she licked one allowing her tongue to circle the hardened nub before doing the same with the other.

"Mina," he moaned placing his hands on her hips.

Laughing lightly she took the now moist nipples between her finger, tweaking them hard. He groaned thrusting his hip upward. "Baby I need you now."

"Patience," she breathed as her lips continued their conquest. Her thumb and forefingers rolling his nipples between them, pulling and pinching at her very desire. She giggled at his reaction, he had never been a patient man and she knew he was losing the little restraint he had with every pull or tug. She was teasing the skin right over his pants with her warm tongue, swirling it. Taking a moment she looked up making eye contact before dipping it in his belly button. He growled throatily clenching his jaw tightly to stop himself from losing control.

"Take them off," he begged. She smiled unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs. He kicked them off quickly before she returned to his boxers, a noticeable tent now. James raised his head from the pillow, eyes heavy with desire as he watched her go down, his dick twitching slightly. "Mina," he groaned when he felt her warm tongue licking the pre cum off the tip of his prominent erection. Mina wrapped her long slender fingers around his rock hard length licking the tip again, that only resulted in him growing harder under her touch. She stroked him, smiling as his eyes slipped closed, his breathing coming out in heavy pants. He was losing it, and as much as she knew he wanted her mouth on his cock, she was also sure that he wanted to be inside her tight, wet warmth.

"What do you want?" she asked mimicking his early question. She leaned forward gliding him ever so slowly all the way into her warm mouth hearing a sharp intake of breath as her tongue slide along the underside of his shaft. Hallowing her cheeks in the way he enjoyed so much she felt his hand on the back of her head as a guide, pushing himself deeper and deeper. A few more strokes and Mina released him. Whimpering at the loss of contact his eyes flashed open, pulling her upward and flipping her on her back. Leaning his forehead against he tried to ebb back the lusty desire and roughness he craved for something more sweet and gentle. This surprised her, she hadn't expected him to act this way, it was so out of character.

Nuzzling his nose against hers, his voice filled her heart. "I love you Mina." She blinked at the complete sincerity in his eyes; he was asking her… no begging her for reassurance.

"I love you too," she answered automatically not quite understanding the change in his demeanor or sudden need for guarantee. Her legs slide to his waist. "Take me James," she moaned as the head of his hardness grazed her clit.

That was all the assurance James needed, grabbing her hips he thrust deep. Within a few thrust he was so deep he hit her most sensitive spot. Mina closed her eyes reveling in the feeling, crying out as her hips moved forward with every thrust. Her nails digging into his back leaving marks. Reaching forward he cupped her face in one hand, bringing her gaze to meet his. "Open your eyes," he said softly but insistently. Mina's eyes snapped upward to meet his gaze. "Look at me," he spoke softly. This was the exact opposite of their usual roughness. The affection in his voice made her eyes fixate on him. He was gazing at her with admiration beyond anything she had ever seen, watching the pleasure in her eyes. _He loved me_, she thought. He stared into her eyes as one had slid down to her sensitive nub. Stroking her clit at the same time he thrust into her, faster now. Mina panted moaning uncontrollably. She was being loud, something she knew he enjoyed. Loving everything he did to her, the way he felt inside her, the way he knew how to manipulate her body. He began to thrust harder as the coil in low body tightened. She could feel that she was close, and so could he.

Holding his gaze he thrust into her further, pushing her over the edge again. This time she screamed his name, her body trembling under him. He muscles clamping down around his cock bringing him over the edge moments later. He moaned her name, spilling into her.

They lay there breathing heavily, bodies covered in a film of sweat both fighting to catch their breaths. James was the first to move, leaning his forehead against hers kissing her temples. "Baby, you're amazing. I love you."

Mina buried her face into his chest, to afraid of what his eyes would say if she looked in them. Once again the words came automatically as the wave of emptiness washed over her. "I love you too."

**A/N: I promised lemonade and I hope you enjoyed…. Let me know what you think. I realize this update is coming really soon after the last but the next couple of weeks will be filled with late nights with my editor scrutinizing my new novel so I doubt I will even have time to think about this fic. Wanted to get this out to you before the long dry spell. **

**Secondly, as you can probably tell this chapter is rather raw, I didn't have anyone look over it or read through it before I posted it… so if there is something that doesn't make sense let me know I will fix it.**

**Also thank all of you who reviewed…. This chapter goes out to you… without your encouragement I would not have had the inspiration to write this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think….. review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all i know it had been a while and i apologize for taking so long to update. It has been a wild couple of weeks. This may be somewhat of a filler chapter but i think you will enjoy the next one.... **

Chapter 6

Mina huffed as she searched through her luggage for the five identical Tiffany's boxes she had hidden away. It was her attempt at making amends; she had convinced herself as she had laid the credit card down at the time of purchase. Her hand finally made contact with the containers and she pulled them out. Opening the top box she peered in at the platinum chain before pulling it out and running her finger over the diamond pendant she had specifically designed for this occasion, they were all identical for the most part, each pendant a different color to reflect each girl. _The girls will love this,_ she thought a smile on her face. Pulling out her own necklace she clasped it around her neck taking one last glance at the orange stone before tucking it into her shirt.

Pulling on her heels she headed to the door excited at the prospect of spending the night with her friend. It had been too long and now she couldn't imagine a better way to spend the evening, cozying up to her friends. Catching up with her friends, she had never felt as disconnected as she did when she actually met up with them. Yet, it wasn't all of her friends she wanted to get caught up with.

She would actually admit to herself she was dying to spend more time with Rei and internally explore the growing feelings or attraction and suppressed urges. Her explorations and fantasies beginning to catch up with her, her concealed desires surfacing when she most willed them to stayed buried. How could she deny what she had done the previous day, what she had thought and wished. How could she deny that her thoughts had been on the raven haired beauty who now haunted her thoughts and dreams.

Could she continue to deny what she had long before desired? Pushing the thoughts out of her mind she grabbed her purse placing the gifts into it before heading for the door. She was determined not to be the last one there. Pulling her front door open she smiled as she noticed the sleek black SUV parked in her driveway.

Flashes of her afternoon of fantasizing filled her thoughts as she peered at the driver. Rei sat smiling behind the wheel of her car. Mina couldn't keep the smile off her face as yet another fantasy took over. how much longer could she hold back her true feelings. The way things were going she wasn't sure how much more self control she had left to use.

"Hey you," Mina greeted climbing into the passenger seat. "What are you doing here? I thought we were all going to meet up at Serena's place."

Rei shrugged throwing the vehicle into reverse. "Change of plans we are all meeting at Lita's since she decided she needed to go off the deep end and cook up a feast," Rei explained. "Just to warn you there will be carbs there, and knowing Lita, quite a lot of them."

Mina rolled her eyes trying to stifle her own giggle. "Shut up!"

The two sank into a companionable silence as Rei navigated the familiar streets of their home town. Mina couldn't help herself as she allowed her eyes to roam longingly over Rei's body. She donned a pair of jean shorts that gracefully rode up her thighs when she sat and a tank top that clung to her skin. From her position Mina was able to not only see Rei's long toned legs but also take in her fit toned stomach. Her body amazed Mina and the longer she stared she couldn't stop the thoughts that began to plague her.

The internal battle raged on. After her afternoon sexcapedes with James it was undeniable that Mina felt some attraction to Rei physically. Something that she had never felt for another woman before, yet it wasn't that simple. While having finally admitted to herself the attraction that had plagued her all these years, the thought of acting on it were completely different.

Mina didn't know what Rei felt towards her. They had had enough moments to make Mina feel that maybe on some level her feelings would be returned but was she really ready to admit her deepest desires she had long buried. Most of all was she ready for the label that would accompany those desires.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked, her voice velvety soft, full of an emotion Mina couldn't quite put her finger on.

Nodding her head Mina adverted her eyes to stare out the window; it seemed that staring at the empty streets was the safest place for her eyes to be at the moment. Ogling her best friend didn't seem like the right thing to do.

The silence returned, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" Rei asked breaking through the silence.

Mina shrugged again. "Just how much things have changed. We have all come so far from where we were when we graduated high school."

Rei nodded but just continued to peer at Mina with an unreadable expression on her face. They lapsed back into silence and Mina couldn't help but glance at Rei expression remained aloof but as she spoke Mina could hear the desperation behind her words that she didn't want to acknowledge. "As much as people change and as far as we have come, some things will always remain the same."

The words hung thickly in the air as Rei turned down a side street that lead in the opposite direction of Lita's house. "I have to pick something up at the studio, do you mind?" Rei asked.

"Of course not," Mina agreed glad for the change in mood. The thickness of the tension between them nearly palpable, the electric buzz of building energy ready to explode at any moment. Yet Mina wasn't sure she was ready to face the consequences of those actions. Her mind began whirling in circles of all the possibilities of the future. The complications, the truth that would be exposed. Mina's thoughts circled around one key fact, what if she was to be rejected. How would she handle the possible outcome of the situation that could completely backfire on her. It had been only mere hours since she had allowed herself to finally admit the fact that she did in fact have feelings for her best friend, but the very idea of them not being return was a crushing blow.

Rei pulled to a stop in front of the darken studio shutting off the engine. "You can stay in the car if you'd like."

"No, I want to see where you work your magic," Mina said hopping out of the car and glad for the distraction from her own thoughts. It was becoming overwhelmingly obvious that she had only two choices left. Either she could come clean and tell Rei or she could continue to ignore her growing attraction for her friend. She would be back in Los Angles before she knew it and this weekend would be just another memory to bury in her memories, just like all the high school memories she had long since concealed deep within herself.

But there was something about being home, being back in the place where it had all began that made her feel so out of control, so unlike the person she had spent years carefully constructing. She had an image to maintain and being back at home was blurring her lines of reason.

Following Rei into the building, Mina couldn't keep the smile from her features. It had been so long since she had set foot into this place. So much had changed. She had taken enough dance classes here in her early years to be filled with recollections of clumsiness and friendship. This after all is where it had all started, this is where she had learned to coordinate her movements, and learned to follow chorography. Now it was all different, Rei had bought the place long ago.

Aimlessly Mina followed after Rei not really taking in any of the words she was saying but following along and nodding in time. As they reached the office in the back Rei flipped on the lights and began searching the desk for something.

The sound of Rei phone broke Mina out of her train of though. Sinking into the chair opposite the desk Mina tried to follow along. Rei's features had turned stony.

"Hello…this is she, how can I help you?" Rei spoke in her business voice. Mina's eyes were glue to Rei's features. A deep scowl line had begun to crease her forehead as she listened. "I see, thank you."

The scowl seemingly disappeared but Mina's anxiety began to grow steadily. Who was Rei speaking to and why was she being so formal. Her features went blank as she continued to speak into the phone. "Well, I look forward to see you too. Thank you again."

Rei clicked the phone shut and turned to face Mina.

"What happened?" Mina asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I got the job."

A moment of stillness filled the air between them before they both shot from their seat jumping up and down screaming in happiness. Mina reached out and embraced Rei hugging her tightly. Her arms fitting perfectly around the tone frame of her friend. Her fingers running up and down the contour of her back. Her breast pushed against her friends.

Pulling back Rei smiled staring deep into Mina's eyes for a long moment. They were asking permission, all words forgotten. Reaching up Rei cupped Mina's cheek in her hand, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. Before Mina could comprehend what has going on her back was pushed against the wall and her lips against Rei's in a passionately fiery embrace.

Only one thought went through Mina's head as her skin burned from Rei's touch and wetness pooled in-between her legs. _I'm kissing my best friend._

**A/N: Did you enjoy.... there is so much to come.... review and i will update sooner and I am guessing you all know what is going to happen in the next chapter....**


End file.
